Aikatsu! (English dub)
If Aikatsu! and Aikatsu Stars! had an English dub, it would air on Animax (in the Americas especially United States) Cartoon Network (in Europe especially England), Disney Channel (in Asia-Oceania especially Australia), and Nickelodeon (in Africa especially South Africa). Name changes Aikatsu * Ichigo Hoshimiya - Casey Henson * Aoi Kiriya - Belle Clark * Ran Shibuki - Reina Sullivan * Otome Arisugawa - Olivia Anderson * Yurika Todo - Erika Paulson * Sakura Kitaoji - Blossom Keller * Kaede Ichinose - Katlynn Brookes * Naoto Suzukawa - Nathan Sharp * Asuka Amahane - Angela Adams * Mizuki Kanzaki - Mariana Thomas * Akari Ozora – Annie Oriel * Hinaki Shinjou – Helen Stan * Sumire Hikami – Savannah Harrington * Tsubasa Sena – Tony Sanders * Madoka Amahane – Madeline Adams * Rin Kurosawa – Rachel Kraft * Juri Kurebayashi – Jennifer Kuzmina * Lisa Shirakaba– Lisa Shelby * Nono Daichi – Naomi Davis * Kokone Kurisu – Kayla King * Miyabi Fujiwara– Marina Foster * Seira Otoshiro – Sierra Oakes * Sora Kazesawa – Sonya Kyle * Kī Saegusa – Kiara Simmons * Maria Himesato – Maria Hallard * Noel Otoshiro – Noella Oakes * Nina Dojima – Nina Day * Shion Kamiya – Shelby Kase * Asami Himuro – Aster Hill * Michelle Tachibana – Michelle Taylor * Hikari Minowa – Hailey Myles * Mikuru Natsuki – Melina Nathan * Yū Hattori – Ellie Harris * Matsuri Hasegawa – Madison Hartnett * Minami Hateruma – Miley Hall * Yayoi Hanawa – June Yancey * Shun Yostuba – Shane Jefferson Aikatsu Stars * Yume Nijino – Emily Nanette * Laura Sakuraba – Laura Sanchez * Koharu Nanakura – Katie North * Mahiru Kasumi – Mackenzie Kendal * Ako Saotome – Amy Sanders * Hime Shiratori – Hannah Stellar * Yozora Kasumi – Ellie Kendal * Tsubasa Kisaragi – Tori Katz * Yuzu Nikaido – Sally Carlson * Lilie Shirogane – Lily Elliot * Hikaru Morohoshi – H. Ericson Davis * Anna Hibiki – Anna Harley * Momoko Yachigusa – Matilda Johnson * Dave Satō – David Seinfeld * Tamagorō Miwa – Theodore Morales * Yuri Ashida – Blair Adams * Subaru Yuki – Samuel Lawrence * Nozumu Igarashi – Eric Smith * Ashai Kasumi – Andy Kendal * Kanata Kira – Kevin Miles * Kirara Hanazono – Katrina Hearthsworth * Rei Kizaki – Elizabeth Kristin * Aria Futaba – Anna Williams * Haruka Ruka – Hazel Richardson * Yuiko Kazekami - Sally Yilmaz Kazagami * Kyoko Nijino – Catherine Nanette * Masaru Nijino – Merlin Nanette Aikatsu Friends * Aine Yūki – Anne Lawrence * Mio Minato – Mia Miller * Maika Chono – Molly Chambers * Ema Hinata – Emma Hayward * Karen Kamishiro – Karen Kent * Mirai Asuka – Melissa Amber * Masamune Yūki – Merlin Lawrence * Nene Yūki – Nadia Lawrence * Kazune Yūki – Kipper Lawrence * Suzune Yūki – Skipper Lawrence * Momone Yūki – Mabel Lawrence * Yoshitsune Yūki – Yancey Lawrence * Penne - Perry * Iroha Inoue – Iris Inglefield * Himari Hirata – Hazel Hart * Tamaki Enjoji - Taylor Edwards * Ken Mayuzumi – Antonio McKenzie * Chiharu Hachiya – Charlotte Hill Cast * Cristina Vee as Casey Henson (Ichigo Hoshimiya) * Monica Rial as Belle Clark (Aoi Kiriya) * Nicole Oliver as Reina Sullivan (Ran Shibuki) * Julie Maddalena as Olivia Anderson (Otome Arisugawa) * Wendee Lee as Erika Paulson (Yurika Todo) * Kate Higgins as Blossom Keller (Sakura Kitaoji) * Erin Fitzgerald as Katie Brookes (Kaede Ichinose) * Johnny Yong Bosch as Nathan Sharp (Naoto Suzukawa) * Laura Bailey as Mariana Thomas (Mizuki Kanzaki) * Ariel Winter as Emily Nanette (Yume Nijino) * Maggie Flecknoe as Laura Sanchez (Laura Sakuraba) * Kristen Bell as Katie North (Koharu Nanakura) * Kira Buckland as Mackenzie Kendal (Mahiru Kasumi) * Marÿke Hendrikse as Amy Sanders (Ako Saotome) * Monica Rial as Lily Elliot (Lilie Shirogane) * Tara Strong as Hannah Stellar (Hime Shiratori) * Tabitha St. Germain as Ellie Kendal (Yozora Kasumi) * Ashleigh Ball as Tori Katz (Tsubasa Kisaragi) * Andrea Libman as Sally Carlson (Yuzu Nikaido) * Jonathan Meza as Samuel Lawrence (Subaru Yuki) * David Wald as Eric Smith (Nozumu Igarashi) * Corey Hartzog as Andy Kendal (Asahi Kasumi) * Ross Lynch as Kevin Miles (Kanata Kira) * Lyndall Wennekes as Anne Lawrence (Aine Yūki) * Serena Suen as Mia Miller (Mio Minato) * Georgia May Davis as Molly Chambers (Maika Chōno) * Alexa Curtis as Emma Hayward (Ema Hinata) * Tia Gigliotti as Karen Kent (Karen Kamishiro) * Michelle Mutyora as Melissa Amber (Mirai Asuka) Trivia * Most of the songs are changed, but others are kept and dubbed in English. ** In case of the Aikatsu Friends! dub, all songs will be kept and dubbed in English. * The coords in the cards would be known as idol outfits. * Most of the signs will be replaced using English words and sentences. * In the Aikatsu Stars! dub, any mention of Amy (Ako) having a crush on Samuel (Subaru) will be removed. Instead, she will be a fan girl of all of the members of M4. ** However, signs of Samuel (Subaru) having feelings for Emily (Yume) will be kept. * Instead of Japan, the scenes will be renamed to countries regarding the dub itself. (Examples: English for the England, in French the location is France, in German the location is Germany, in Italian the location is Italy, in Dutch the location is Netherlands, in Spanish the location is Spain, etc.) * The actors Ashleigh Ball, Tara Strong, Andrea Libman and Tabitha St. Germain are known as the actors for the mane six of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Category:Anime Category:English Dub Category:Cartoon Network